


Daybreak

by trustmeallnight



Series: Jonghyun and Dongho, sweet and simple [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Personification, jbaek is sun and moon figure out which one is which, mingi is our clouds, not outright stated but minhyun is our earth, of astronomy I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: FROM the moon, to the starsWhile lingering in the universeWe got to know each other
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Jonghyun and Dongho, sweet and simple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> well fucking well >:) itsa jbaek and its soft boohoo where have my sugar daddy days gone
> 
> anyway i definitely had to listen to daybreak like 50 damnnn times and each one slapped harder than the last!! i hate to say it but daybreak a big one on the list of rankings!!
> 
> maybe ive been single for so long that im making astronomy kith but also jbaek soft jbaek i like you i need to remind SOMEONE about this concept... miss ma'am
> 
> i love you but im gonna need this simping to take a break check on these train tracks

_ From the moon, To the stars _

_ While lingering in the universe, we got to know each other _

Once, the moon had often talked to the star that shone bright in the sky. 

He whispered secrets that were as cold as the night he waded through, little messages sent through a slip of two fingers and his pink lips that waited through darkness to see the peek of his star’s head. Solemn eyes only curved into crescents when he was sure they safely rested on the ocean’s waters for the night’s slumber.

The star soon opens his own eyes to his own fiery warmth, his dreams spent in waiting for the moon stopped and tucked away under the sky’s pillow.

He slowly climbs over the horizon limb by limb and watches as his halo spreads across the blue waters and green lands. When he spots the secret snoozing along the moon’s waves, he turned pink and hot.

That is why the sky turns rosy, as it is the blending of his cheeks and his quick heart. 

The golden reaches of the light across the ocean, the ones only seen at the midst of everyone’s sleep, were the star’s fingers crawling towards the moon’s message. It is his secret to read, so people sleep peacefully at dawn, closing their eyes against their exchange.

But at times when the star is hidden away behind thick gray clouds, it is because he hasn’t received anything. That is when he becomes gloomy and broken hearted, when the ocean’s flat and no waves rock secrets towards him. He goes into hiding for the coming day, sulking behind closed fingers and wondering where his moon has been for so long.

It is their distance that brings the most pain and is the explanation to all that tumbles the fragile Earth.

When the moon is silent, and the star finds no message for him the next day, how can anything tell the burning light that the Earth itself hid the meek moon’s secret for itself?

Accidentally, the Earth comes between the two, blocking the moon’s sight of his sleeping beauty. His secret cannot be written when he is blinded, so he sadly rests on his head. From the Earth’s regretful perspective, the moon’s cheeks turn as red as crimson on those nights, and it promises then to never come between them again.

It is too late, though, as the star cries and cries for the silence that spreads between them. The clouds gather as cups for his waterfall of tears, silently consoling him with their soft hands and cheeks.

Then, they turn to the Earth, and they berate it for what it has done to the pair. Thunder claps as the Earth cowers under the clouds’ anger, and when it is not enough, hot lightning bruises green cheeks. 

“Look at what you did to the precious star,” the clouds scold as the Earth whimpers in fear. “Think for once, you fool.”

The clouds release their cupped hands, and rain pours onto the Earth in hard downpours. The Earth trembles as cold tears splash against its face. It is incredibly regretful of what it did, then, and spends days and nights taking the star’s and the moon’s pain in seasons.

Bright yellow umbrellas cannot compare to the star’s beaming face, but it is the Earth’s way of apologizing for the cold it has brought upon itself. When its people dream of warmer weathers and the people they are locked inside from, the Earth sighs in shame and hardens itself. The star’s tears crystallize into gems, the beautiful pain piling up on its skin and freezing a regretful heart as snow.

Finally, when the Earth has repented and its mistake is resolved, and as the moon and the star continue to send their secrets in peace over the winter, Earth is rewarded with bone-deep warmth and a flourishing home. 

The clouds are always present, however, always watching the Earth, because it had hurt seeing their precious star dim in the hold of their arms. Heavy at winter, sparse at summer, the clouds will always look out for its beauty.

Now what makes the star and the moon so dedicated to these secrets? Where it is enough to send showers of tears and horrifying crimson nights to an innocent, wide-eyed Earth for months?

The star opens the secret that floats on the waves, and he smiles wonderfully.

“To You,” the moon starts with a bright, full smile, “who I love…”

It takes a whole day for the star to read the secret, to reread it, to ponder it as he spreads himself lazily over the sky blanket, and to clutch it to his chest with a light hearted sigh. 

“You are too beautiful, where my own beauty comes from yours, and without you, I am nothing but an empty canvas,” the moon croons in his sleep. 

His hands pillow his dark hair, a void of night that opens to the window that is the sky. He dares not to crack an eye open to the shining star’s light, lest he risk the overwhelming beauty that would surely blind him. Instead, in front of an open window with billowing curtains of clouds, he feels the warmth of light against his lax face.

“I shine when you are around,” he whispers to the listening secret, smiling when it perks its ears up attentively. “I disappear when you cannot reach me. I live for you, I sing to you, I look for you. My star,”

With a slight blow of his soft lips, the moon sends the secret off to the waves that he pulls himself. The tides rise up to his influence, opening its hands to let the secret settle quietly and lull it to slumber.

With that, the moon finally closes the window to the sky, and the curtains settle down into nothing. Light still shines throughout glass, but he turns back around and slips back into bed. His head is once again pillowed by delicate hands, his eyes close to the silent world, and he shines with the star’s unknowing influence.

“My star, I love you intently, I love you quietly.” The moon starts to wane and fade the deeper his breaths go. “I wish to hold you, the one who has started a fire in my cold room and lit up this rocky heart of mine.” He clutches his pillow subconsciously in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing as the last crescent sweeps over his empty bed. “One day, I will find you, and we will be together, without this blinding reflection that hurts me so in slumber.”

The star sighs and clutches the secret to his warm chest. The waves underneath splash upwards in a strong wave, soaking the star’s clothes and sending the secret down to its depths. His empty hands stretch outwards in glimmering rays to catch it, but it is too late. The small wisp of the star’s lover embeds deep into the ocean, the tail of it caught in a dazzle as the only piece of the immense desire that once was.

The star, with no way to dive into the deep waves, gathers up his pale pink and orange spread and sinks deep into his bed. The words of  _ their _ secret echoes in his mind as he climbs down limb by limb from the darkening horizon.

In the distance, the dark head of his moon rouses from endless hours of sleep and peeks out from the sky. 

The star, with just a hand over the sharp plunge of the horizon, struggles pink in the face to stay there with just the glimpse of the moon. For once, they stay in the same space, and it’s almost like the slow, hazy dreams that feel like molasses and groggy limbs. 

The moon, with his back turned to the world that he resides over, opens his eyes with a slow blink and a thought of his star. Although the bed is empty, and his hands reach outwards to nothing, the light bounces against his sheets. At least his star received his thoughts, is all that brings the quirk of his crimson lips up.

The windows to his room are shut tightly, and the new moon’s back lazily rests in bed, so the star can only watch as the moon’s black hair shuffles around without him. His hands still strain against the slippery horizon, and his cheeks pinken intensely with effort, as sunsets do. 

With trembling arms, closing eyes, and a shaking heart, the star silently calls for his fated moon, the one who has only ever admired one star out of billions.

“Kim Jonghyun.”

Dongho knocks on the door with three knocks. The plastic bag, full of snacks and sodas, rustles in his hold and against his thigh.

Behind the door, it’s empty.

He whines, “Yah, Jonghyun, open up. It’s freezing out here.”

Eventually, muted footsteps sound closer and closer, and the door opens.

Jonghyun rubs his sandy eyes with a frown and a blanket thrown over his shoulders. His dark hair sticks in multiple directions, his shorts rumpled, his shirt unintentionally tucked asymmetric into his waistband. Revealing hooded eyes and a fussy grunt, Jonghyun opens the door wider.

“I was sleeping,” he says in a voice full of gravel. 

Dongho sets the bag onto the table, opening it up to the feast he bought for them. He grins over his shoulder at Jonghyun who walks over.

“Too bad,” Dongho chirps, “I told you I’d come.”

His lungs shrink as Jonghyun drapes himself over Dongho’s back, pushing them onto the couch with just his sleepy weight. He laughs with short breaths, the blanket starting to cover their heads as Jonghyun moves heavy limbs all over.

“Get--” Dongho jerks as a hand digs into his ribs, “--off!” He yelps as another wraps around his waist, and a cool nose stuffs itself into his neck.

Jonghyun melts into the couch and the body, the pillows he slept with in his empty room now forgotten for the warm skin of his Dongho. His eyes begin to flutter into sleep again, his smile unravelling into comfort as soft breathing lulls him.

“Jonghyun.”

Dongho pokes at a still shoulder. He sighs once Jonghyun’s face rolls down and his eyes are shut.

“We were supposed to watch a movie,” he whispers. Jonghyun replies by humming low and curling tighter around Dongho.

“... Sleepy… warm…”

Dongho softly clicks his tongue, both exasperated and fond at the familiar sight of his boyfriend drifting off. 

His dark hair spreads around Dongho’s hoodie, his now too big arms near suffocating as they wrap around his shoulders and stomach. Touch starved, Kim Jonghyun is at times.

The star leans his head back on the cushion, closing his own eyes against the bright ceiling light as the moon dozes away in the night. His hands clasp themselves together around Jonghyun’s broad back, pulling them tightly together until each breath is theirs alone.

“‘Night, Jonghyun-ah,” Dongho sighs as his pink lips, as soft and light-hued as sunrise in warm spring, meet the glowing skin of a golden forehead.

Once, Jonghyun had blown his love towards the distant Dongho’s waiting arms. 

Now, Jonghyun holds his light under a warm blanket and lets the beating of his chest trapped by cotton speak for the eons between them.

_ TONIGHT with you, I want to fly in my dreams _

_ TONIGHT come to me before the morning comes _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt @ teacuptigr 
> 
> i don't bite unless you want me to


End file.
